User blog:Sackchief/Fake Wander Article
Wander is the main protagonist of Shadow of the Colossus and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His rival is the Traveler. Biography THY NEXT FOE AWAITS... A young man determined to bring his friend back to life, Wander faces the task of slaying sixteen colossi across a cursed land. With the aid of his trusty steed, Agro, he is a force to be reckoned with. Armed with the ancient sword, a bow and a ton of courage, Wander is ready to face any challenge, no matter how big. THE LEGACY OF WANDER *'ICO (?)' *'Shadow of the Colossus' Opening The story opens with Wander roaming the land in search of his opponents only to find that he needs to defeat the All-Stars to bring Mono back to life. With this in mind, nothing is stopping him from his quest. Rival Name: '''The Traveler '''Reason: When the two meet, Wander mistakes the Traveler as a type of colossi because of his glowing markings. Wander readies his blade as the two prepare to battle. Connection: Wander and the Traveler are both from major games in the "video games as an art movement", Shadow of the Colossus and Journey respectively. Both characters are from artistic games that gained cult followings. Also interesting to note, Wander and the Traveler do not speak English, Wander speaking a fictional language and the Traveler being silent. Ending Wander, having defeated all of his opponents faces Dormin to recieve his end of the bargain... for a price. Gameplay Sly Cooper/Gameplay *Wander attacks at close range with his sword and long range with a bow. Movelist center (Square Moves) **Sword Slash - - Wander attacks with his sword vertically. **'Sword Swipe'- or + - Wander rushes forward with his sword. **'Sword Uppercut'- + - Wander swipes his sword upwards. **'Ground Stab'- + - Wander stabs the ground weakening his opponents. **'Aerial Sword Slash' - (Air) - Wander attacks midair. **'Aerial Sword Swipe'- or + (Air) **'Aerial Uppercut'- + (Air) **'Aerial Ground Stab'- Down (Air) - Wander crashes down with his sword. center (Triangle Moves) **'Sword Spin' - – Wander spins around with his sword attacking at all sides **'Bow Attack' - or + – Wander takes out his bow and shoots it forward.. **'Upwards Bowshot' - + – Wander shoots his bow at an angle upwards. **'Sword Trip' - + – Wander slashes at his opponents’ feet with his sword. **'Aerial Sword Spin' - (Air) **'Aerial Bowshot' - or + (Air) **'Aerial Bowshot' - + (Air) **'Aerial Sword Trip' - + (Air) (Super Moves) **'Summon Celosia' - (Level 1): Wander summons the Colossus, Celosia who will charge ahead and kill any enemies in his path. **'Summon Dirge' - (Level 2): Wander summons the Colossus, Dirge, who quickly sweeps the entire field, killing in a straight line across the map. **'Become Dormin' - (Level 3): Wander absorbs the souls of all sixteen Colossi, becoming Dormin. In this form he is giant and can unleash powerful ground slams, killing any opponent. Intros and Outros Introduction *Ancient Sword: Wander turns around and readies his Ancient Sword. *'Ride on Agro:' Wander rides in on Agro and leaps off, ready for battle. *Descend from light: A beam of light casts from the sky and Wander descends it *Sword Strike: Wander crashes down from the air and stabs the floor with his sword. Winning Screen *'Soul Absorb': Wander absorbs the souls of his fallen enemies. *'Sword Sheathe': Wander puts away his sword. *Ride off: Wander leaves the scene on Agro. *'Bow Sheathe': Wander puts his bow away. Losing Screen *The souls of the colossi attack Wander and knock him unconscious *Wander turns around and collapses. Costumes Colossus Slayer The default appearance of Wander, based on his appearance in Shadow of the Colossus. Ico Based on the main protagonist of ICO Corrupted Wander Wander at the end of Shadow of the Colossus. Trivia *Wander is one of the four characters who speak a language other than English. The others being Kat, Heihachi and Toro. * Category:Blog posts